The invention relates to a method for local contacting and local doping of a semiconductor layer and a semiconductor structure having at least one local doping.
It is known to contact a surface of a semiconductor layer, covered with at least one passivating dielectric layer, such that a metal layer is applied upon the dielectric layer and the metal layer is briefly heated locally via a radiation source. This heating leads to a local melt-mixture of the metal layer, the dielectric layer, and the semiconductor, so that after the melt-mixture has solidified an electric contact develops between the semiconductor and the metal layer.
Such a method is particularly used in the production of solar cells and described in DE 100 46 170 A1, for example.